marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN414
| History = This reality shared the same history as Earth-10005 up until 1973, at which point the Wolverine from that universe travelled back in time in order to prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask and thus avert a dystopian future. Timeline 1970s Driven by the belief that mutants will one day eradicate the human species, Bolivar Trask commissioned the Sentinel program, a robotic police force designed to hunt down and kill mutants. Mutant shapeshifter Mystique moved to assassinate Trask before the program further developed, but mutants of a dystopian future had pinpointed this as the event that triggered mutant annihilation, and so they sought to prevent it by sending one of their own back in time. By doing so, the X-Men were reformed, the dystopian future was averted, and mutants were set on a new path of redemption. 1980s Following the revelation of mutants' existence to the public, many began fearing what they could do while others formed cults and organizations in response to these mutants. One cult was able to discover what they believed to be the first ever mutant in history, En Sabah Nur. Their discovery led them to excavate his remains from under a fallen pyramid, unknowingly awakening En Sabah Nur from his dormancy. Outraged at what had become of the world during his slumber, En Sabah Nur gathered together four powerful mutants to help him cleanse the world. However, in the end, he was defeated by the X-Men and a mutant who wielded the power of the Phoenix force. 2000s After his father's death at the hands of Weapon X in the 80s, Dr. Zander Rice and his company, the Transigen Corporation began tampering with the gene pool of the population in order to suppress the mutant gene from being triggered. Rice also later began breeding children into genetically enhanced mutants that he'd hoped would follow his orders. 2020s The modern age brought on new technology for the shrinking mutant species to survive, which is what mutant criminal Francis Freeman had in mind when developing experiments on how to trigger the dormant mutant gene within any ordinary human. Freeman was successful in creating mutants for his criminal organization, but eventually came into conflict with mutant mercenary Deadpool. Deadpool, determined to get back his ex-girlfriend from Freeman, and teamed up with a couple of X-Men, took down Freeman's organization and put a stop to the mutant experimentation. By the late 2020s, the mutant population had mostly gone extinct for no new mutant had been born in over two decades. Simultaneously, the mutants that sought sanctuary in Xavier's School were driven away after an incident resulted in the injury of many and the death of a few of the X-Men. Charles Xavier, seeking redemption from his accidental loss of control, persuaded surviving X-Man Logan into helping a rare mutant child travel to a new mutant sanctuary set up in Canada. After a long, bloody journey through North America, Logan learned of Zander's plot to rid the world of mutants, besides the children he manufactured into becoming mutants, and put an end to it. In the end, Logan helped the mutant children find liberation and sanctuary, before succumbing to his wounds and Adamantium poisoning. | Residents = Introduced in X-Men: Days of Future Past * Professor X / Prof. Charles Xavier * Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy * Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett * Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr * Mystique / Raven Darkholme * Havok / Alex Summers * Dr. Bolivar Trask * Quicksilver / Peter Maximoff * Col. William Stryker, Jr. * Toad / Mortimer Toynbee * Ink / Eric Gitter * Daniels * Col. Sanders * Gen. Nhuan * Richard Nixon * Ms. Maximoff * Peter Maximoff's little sister * Gwen * Ramone * Jean Grey * Storm / Ororo Munroe * Cyclops / Scott Summers * Colossus / Peter Rasputin * Kitty Pryde * Iceman / Bobby Drake * Rogue / Marie D'Ancanto Introduced in Deadpool * Deadpool / Wade Wilson * Vanessa Carlysle * Weasel / Jack Hammer * Negasonic Teenage Warhead / Ellie Phimister * Ajax / Francis Freeman * Angel Dust / Christina * The Recruiter * Blind Al / Althea * Dopinder * David Cunningham * Jeremy Garrett * Gavin Merchant * Meghan Orlovsky * Bob Introduced in X-Men: Apocalypse * Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur * Agent Moira MacTaggert * Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner * Angel * Psylocke / Betsy Braddock * Blob / Fred Dukes * Jubilee * Caliban * Magda Gurzsky * Nina Gurzsky * Christopher Summers * Katherine Summers Introduced in Logan * Donald Pierce * X-23 / Laura Kinney * Gabriela Lopez * Dr. Zander Rice * Will Munson * Kathryn Munson * Nate Munson * X-24 * Rictor / Julio Richter Organizations * X-Men * United States Army * C.I.A. * Trask Industries * Horsemen of Apocalypse * Essex Corporation * Reavers Locations * Africa ** Egypt *** Cairo **** Apocalypse's Pyramid ** Somalia *** Mogadishu * Asia ** China ** Iraq *** Baghdad ** Japan *** Nagasaki ** South Vietnam *** Saigon **** Tan Son Nhut Air Base * Australia ** Australia *** New South Wales **** Sydney * Europe ** East Germany *** East Berlin ** France *** Paris ** Poland *** Auschwitz *** Pruszków ** Russia *** Chechnya *** Moscow **** Russian Military Retreat ** Switzerland *** Geneva *** Bern ** Turkey ** United Kingdom *** England **** Oxford ***** Oxford University * North America ** Canada *** Alkali Lake **** Weapon X Facility *** Northwest Territories **** Howlett Estate ** Cuba *** Bay of Pigs ** United States *** Florida **** Jacksonville **** Miami *** Mexico **** Mexico City *** Michigan **** Detroit *** New York **** New York City ***** Manhattan ****** Times Square ***** Upper New York Bay ****** Liberty Island ******* Statue of Liberty **** Westchester County ***** Xavier's Mansion ****** Danger Room *** North Dakota *** Oklahoma **** Oklahoma City *** Texas **** Dallas **** El Paso *** Virginia **** Arlington ***** Pentagon **** Langley ***** CIA Headquarters **** Richmond ***** Covert CIA Research Base *** Washington, D.C. **** Capitol Building **** Lincoln Memorial **** RFK Stadium **** Washington Monument **** White House * South America ** Argentina *** Villa Gesell | Notes = This reality is used in films produced by 20th Century Fox that are meant to be part of the X-Men shared film universe. * Films ** Released films: X-Men: Days of Future Past, Deadpool, X-Men: Apocalypse, Logan *** Short films: Deadpool: No Good Deed ** Upcoming films: New Mutants, Deadpool 2, X-Men: Dark Phoenix, Gambit | Trivia = * In July 2013, director Jeff Wadlow was hired by 20th Century Fox to write a film based on the X-Force comic series. Simon Kinberg has confirmed that the film will feature Deadpool and Cable (who both appear in the ''Deadpool'' sequel). However, according to Deadpool writer Rhett Reese, the film will ultimately be a separate film from a third Deadpool movie. In September 2017, it was reported that Drew Goddard was hired to write and direct the film. | Links = * X-Men Movies Wiki }} Category:Realities created due to Time Travel